1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable hinge and more particularly to an adjustable hinge that is adjustable in the vertical and/or horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different adjustable hinges have been used to adjust doors relative to the frames in which the doors are mounted. This allows the doors to be level and fit well within the frame. These adjustable hinges may be of the standard variety or a snap-in variety. Adjustable hinges are often more complex and are of greater difficulty to install than non-adjustable hinges. In addition, the adjustable hinges are often time-consuming and somewhat difficult to adjust in manipulating the adjustment mechanisms.
The present invention addresses issues in the prior art and provides for a novel hinge with new features that may be utilized for adjustable hinges of the standard variety as well as of the snap-in variety.